Beast
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Several days after they fell from grace, Evanora and Theodora have been in hiding. After she is sent for, Theodora finds her broken sister and helps Evanora realize who they truly are and what the power of wickedness truly is. Please Review


A trail of black smoke streaked the night sky, produced by the broomstick of the Wicked Witch. Theodora held the polished black oak handle of the broom with one of her envy green hands. A wooden box was clutched under her free arm. She looked to her left in the far distance past field after field of Ozian country and a snaking yellow brick road to see the majesty of the Emerald city glowing like a flicker of candle light. The witch spat in its direction as she sailed through the chilly air. It had only been a mere four days since she and her sister Evanora fell from grace and lost their reign of the city they once called home. But now that charlotten and his chippy would bask in its glory. It made Theodora grasped the handle of the broom even tighter with anger. One of her sister's monkeys carrying a Winkie guard he had found camping out in the morbid seclusion of the dark forest two days before. He had told her of Evanora's loss of power and that his mistress requested an audience at the Easter caves where she, her battalion of flying monkeys and her winki soldiers were hiding. Theodora told him she would come in two days time after a very important errand. The witch was now heading for the place her sister now called home. There was a large mass of rocks with many caves. Munchkin folklore said it was haunted, so the caves were kept clear. As she got closer, Theodora could see the flying monkeys shrieking and hollering in the upper caves while the winkies were huddled around large fires in the lower caves. They were busy hunting and gathering every day. Some were keeping watch. Even though she was powerless, Evanora's minions stayed by her side, the Monkeys out of loyalty but the Winkies out of fear, especially because of her sister. Theodora knew her sister's quarters were the middle cave. Two Flying monkeys were stationed outside, their wings fluttering every once in a while to exercise them. The wicked witch touched down before them. She held her broom with the bristles pointing up. One of the monkeys, its crimson eyes starring at her pointed to the entrance. Theodora patted it on the head as she entered the mouth of the cave. It was dark and colder then outside.

"Sister?" The witch called. Theodora heard something stir.

"I …am here…Theodora" a raspy voice called. The witch could finally see Evanora in the gloom. She was sitting on a crate with a few other crates of stolen goods around her. Some Winkies had managed to take some provisions before escaping the Emerald City.

"How about a little fire sister? I can't see an inch in front of my face." Theodora waved her ruby ringed finger over the bristles of her broom and they lit up in flame though they didn't burn away. Evanora was truly visible now. She was still in her gown from the battle but now it was dirty and ripped. A hood covered her face.

"Please sister. I… I don't want to be seen." Theodora could understand Evanora's plea. She saw the withered hands, the nails yellowed and jagged.

"Have you seen me?" Theodora asked sarcastically. With great hesitation Evanora pulled back the hood that obstructed her face revealing her hag-like countenance. Theodora didn't budge an inch. "Why, sister you're hideous" Evanora growled at her sisters snarky attitude but softened abruptly.

"Ok, I deserved that. But you can change me back. You can make me beautiful again." Evanora got on her cracking knees and pleaded. Theodora put the box she carried on a crate and let go of her broom that stood in place on its own. She kneeled before her desperate crone-looking sister and held her hands in hers.

"Why would I do that? When you look greater than you did before." Evanora gave her sister a bewildered look.

"Are you mad?! I'm a horror! A monster! I am powerless…I have nothing." Evanora bowed her head in shame as Theodora looked at her.

"You still have me." Evanora looked at the green face of her sister who put her hand lovingly on her cheek.

"This is you my sister. Just like this is me," she explained.

"We're beasts" Evanora responded curtly. The green-skinned witch chuckled, her red eyes flickering from the brooms flames.

"And what's wrong with that? Do you think being a pretty little wisp got me anywhere? When you gave me that apple you opened my eyes to the world around me. I am not blind from the disgustingly sweet misconceptions of good or a victim of mortal men's conniving lies. I have embraced the rapture that is wickedness." Evanora never thought of it this way.

"So you are saying that I should accept this form?"

"Yes, my sister. This is the real you. Forget that porcelain-skinned shell you left behind. Revel in the wicked, for that is what we are, the wicked witches of OZ." Both women stood up and let out their shrill cackles in unison.

"You have lifted my spirits somewhat sister. But we have a problem. Glinda broke my necklace and with out a talisman to channel my magic. I am powerless." Theodora knew her sister spoke the truth. Years ago the late King of OZ gave each of the three witches's a magical object to channel their mystical energies. Glinda, his daughter received a wand, Evanora his adviser received a necklace and Theodora a ruby ring. The younger sister smirked and went over to the wooden box she brought with her.

"Hearing about your issue my sister I took the liberty of making you these, I blessed them with the proper rituals. Excited, Evanora took the box and slid off the lid. There in glittering splendor was a pair of silver shoes. Evanora was mesmerized as they shimmered.

"Theodora… they're gorgeous." Theodora helped her sister slip both shoes on her white and black stripped stocking feet.

"I'm glad you like them" Theodora thought for a moment then waved her hand. The shoes that were once a moonlight-silver became a bloody ruby. "I always felt Red should have been your signature color instead of green. As you can see I took care of that." Theodora pointed at herself and her sister laughed. Evanora looked at her hands and with delight she saw the magical current of her mystical energies become visible.

"It's the same as before, test it out" her sister encouraged. Evanora pointed her finger at a stalagmite and a bolt of energy sprung forth and blew it into nothingness. Evanora cackled widely at the return of her powers. With little thought she made her self float in the air and flew out of the cave with her sister trailing behind her on her broom. Evanora embraced the night cackling maniacally and sending bolts of dark magic through the air.

"I am restored!" she cried triumphantly. Theodora looked at her sister thoughtfully; she was back to her old wicked self.

"Now with this power I can restore my beau…" Evanora paused then looked at Theodora. She floated over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"You were right sister, this is the real me … and I like it."

"Are you ready to take back what's ours?" Theodora smiled sinisterly. Evanora shared that smile.

"Of course but in the mean time, I think I should stay in the East for a while to preserve my energies for the coming battle." Evanora let go of her sister witch and arose higher into the air. She observed the area and noticed the munchkin towns scattered about "In fact, I like it here so much…I think I'll take it."

The end...?


End file.
